Hellsing
thumb|Alucard Hellsing (jap. herushingu) ist eine Manga-Serie des japanischen Zeichners Kōta Hirano aus dem Jahr 1997, die auch als Anime-Serie von den GONZO Studios umgesetzt wurde. Thematik der Serie ist der Kampf der geheimen Organisation Hellsing gegen Vampire und andere Untote. Geschichte "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen!" Mit diesem Satz, reinigt der "Ritterorden Hellsing" ,ihr königliches England von Vampiren und Freaks. Freaks sind Vampire, die künstlich mit einem Chip verwandelt werden. Sie breiten sich aus wie die Ratten und sind zu einem ernsten Problem geworden. Aus diesem Grund schick die Leiterin der Hellsing-Organisation, Lady Integra-Wingates Hellsing, ihre Geheimwaffe in den Krieg... Alucard. Mein Name ist Alucard, Mitglied der Hellsing-Organistation, zuständig für die Müllentsorgung Alucard, selbst ein Vampir... allerdings ein 'wahrer' mit großer Macht, verachtet die niederen Vampire die nur zum Spaß morden. thumb|Alucard & Victoira Du bist wertloser als Müll, du bist widerliches Ungeziefer. ''- Aber warum? Du bist einer von uns… warum tust du deinen Brüdern das an?'' Stell mich nicht mit euch minderwertigen Wesen auf eine Stufe. Ihr seid nicht besser als Kakerlaken. '' ''Ehe man es sich versieht wimmelt es nur so von euch… und das mein Lieber… das hasse ich! IHR BESITZT KEINEN FUNKEN STOLZ … aber mimt die taffen Vampire und ich hab meine Gründe warum ich auf Seiten der Menschen stehe. Aber das ist nichts was Dreck wie dich interessieren sollte. Ein Schwur, dem er einem Vorfahren der Lady Integra gab, bindet ihn an das Haus Hellsing und verpflichtet ihn, alle Nachfahren zu schützen. Aus diesem Grund dient er dem protestantischen Orden und seinen Zielen. An seiner Seite stehen neben einem ganzen Herr von Fußtruppen, der Butler Walter und Seras Viktoria. Alucard war gezwungen sie während ein Mission zu töten und verwandelte sie, nach dem er höflich um Erlaubnis gebeten hatte, in einen Vampir. Fräulein Polizistin… thumb| + Jawohl… Ich schieße durch deine Lunge hindurch auf das schimmlige Herz diese Verwahrlosten Vampirs ... Möchtest du sterben Fräulein Polizistin?... oder kommst du mit mir? Ich werde dich nicht zwingen… die Entscheidung liegt ganz alleine bei dir. ANTWORTE!!! + Ja! 'Das Fräulein Polizistin' weigert sich Blut zu trinken und ist noch lange kein 'Vollwertiger' Vampir, solange sie nicht eigentständig ist gehorcht sie noch ihrem Herrn Alucard. Was bedeutet: während sich Alucard um die 'großen Tiere' bemüht, vernichtet Viktoria mit den Fusstruppen zusammen die kleinen Fische. Aber auch der Vatikan bleibt nicht untätig. Er schickt die 'Iskariot-Organisation' mit in die Schlacht. Allerdings kämpfen diese nicht nur gegen die Vampire, sondern als erbitterte Feinde der protestantischen Organisation Hellsing, möchten sie diese und insbesondere Alucard töten. Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Anime thumb| Die 13-teilige Anime-Serie wurde 2001 von Studio GONZO produziert. Die Handlung folgt nur den ersten zwei Bänden des Mangas, danach weicht die Handlung des Animes stark ab. Die Erstausstrahlung im japanischen Fernsehen erfolgte vom 10. Oktober 2001 bis zum 16. Januar 2002. In Deutschland ist die Serie auf 4 DVDs bei OVA Films erschienen. Im deutschsprachigen Fernsehen erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung von Hellsing ab dem 22. August 2003 auf VIVA. Seit dem 6. Juli 2005 strahlte VOX die Serie in Blöcken aus. Der ersten der DVDs lag ein Booklet bei, die den Namen der Serie wie folgt als Akronym beschreibt: H'er royal '''E'nglish 'L'egion of 'L'egitimate 'S'uper natural and 'I'mmortal 'N'ight 'G'uards Seit 2005 wird eine OVA mit dem Titel Hellsing Ultimate produziert, jede Episode enthält die Geschichte des jeweiligen Manga-Bandes. Da der Manga mit acht Bänden noch nicht abgeschlossen ist, ist die genaue Anzahl der geplanten OVAs ebenso wenig bekannt. In Deutschland sind bisher 3 DVDs der OVA erschienen. Auf Anime-loads kann man die 13 Folgen des Animes auf deutsch sehen. Zudem die ersten drei erschienenen OVA's auf deutsch, bzw. japanisch mit deutschem Untertietel Manga Die Serie wird fortlaufend seit 1997 monatlich im japanischen Young King OURs Magazin veröffentlicht. Seit 2003 wird der Manga in Deutschland von der Panini Verlags GmbH unter der Marke Planet Manga herausgegeben. Bislang sind in Japan und Deutschland 9 Bände veröffentlicht worden. Der 4. Band ist wegen der auf Minderjährige verrohend wirkenden und zu Gewalt anstiftenden Darstellung indiziert worden, er darf nicht mehr beworben und nicht an Jugendliche unter 18 Jahren verkauft werden. Der Manga erscheint in den USA bei Dark Horse Comics, in Frankreich bei Editions Tonkam, in Spanien bei Norma, in Polen bei J.P. Fantasia und in China bei Tong Li. Der Mangaka hat angekündigt, dass es zehn Bände geben soll, außerdem zeichnet er an einem Prequel unter dem Titel Hellsing:The Dawn. Auf Anime-loads kann man die ersten 11 Bände des noch nicht abgeschlossenen Mangas, auf englisch runterladen. '''Autoren: ManekiNeko Betas: